This invention is generally directed to a portable or mobile scanning radio, also called a “scanner”, although it is also applicable to radio receivers, and radio transceivers with internal memory for frequencies, and other operational settings or “set-ups”.
A scanner is essentially a radio receiver, which is capable of quickly checking multiple radio frequencies for activity, and selectively stopping on a single frequency, to receive and demodulate a radio signal of interest. Typically, when a scanner is in a “scan mode”, the scanner searches or scans for signals within a pre-selected range of frequencies or through a list of frequencies stored in internal memory. When a signal is located, typically the scanner is designed to stop scanning so that the user can listen to the signal, which is being received by the scanner. Typically, users are not interested in many of the signals which can be received by the scanner. For example, a user may only be interested in receiving signals relating to public service (police and fire department), but not relating to marine or aviation activity. Generally, scanners include the ability to program particular frequencies to be scanned. The user can, therefore, program the desired frequencies relating to, for example, public service communications into his scanner. Now when the scanner performs its scanning function, the list of frequencies related to public service communications will be stored in the scanner's memory and the scanner will only scan the pre-programmed frequencies relating to public service communications. If a user later decides he would like to listen to different signals, for example, signals used by race car drivers at a race, the user can then enter the race car frequencies to be scanned into the scanner. When this new list of race car frequencies is entered into the scanner, very often, the old list of public service communications frequencies is removed from the scanner's memory, i.e. the scanner's memory is rewritten.
Beside frequency lists, many other features can be selected on a typical scanner. The entirety of the frequencies, and other programmable features are referred to as a “set-up”. Some of these set-up features include: frequency ranges for searches, channel talk-group identifications, channel lockout status, contrast settings, etc. A particular scanner set-up is comprised of, and defined by, the selections made for each of these features. Each of the settings can be changed and set as desired by the particular user. The set-up is saved in the scanner's working non-volatile memory so that when the scanner is turned on and off the set-up information is not lost. Some scanners include thousands of settings (including frequencies and frequency labels), which can be set by a user. Therefore, achieving a desired set-up for these scanners can be a lengthy and tedious process. In addition, if a user wants to temporarily alter the set-up, and use the previously entered settings, the user must spend a substantial amount of time to create a new set-up and then spend time and effort to achieve the previous set-up again. A common example of a practical reason to change between multiple set-ups may be due to travel. A user may have the scanner set for his local geographical area, and may then travel to other areas that use completely different frequencies, and labeling for these frequencies and talk-groups. It is very common that each separate geographical area will require a unique set-up to address the user's listening goals for that particular area.
A method which has been used to alleviate the time and effort involved with programming and reprogramming the scanner set-up involves use of a personal computer. Through the use of the memory and file system in a personal computer, the particular settings chosen by a user can be saved as a set-up file to be used repeatedly. With this method, as shown in FIG. 1, a cable 10 is provided between a scanner 14 and a personal computer 12. The scanner 14 includes working memory 16. The computer 12 includes memory or other storage media 18 in which multiple set-up files 19 are stored. Special software created to upload and download set up files 19 and to save and delete set up files 19 is loaded on the computer 12. With the computer 12 attached to the scanner 14, the user can, for example, download a first configuration from the working memory 16 of the scanner 14 to the memory 18 of the computer 12. The first configuration is saved, for example, as set-up file 19a. The user can then alter the settings of the scanner 14 and save the second configuration within the scanner's working memory 16. Using the software on the computer 12, the second configuration can then be transferred to the memory 18 of the computer 12. The second configuration is saved, for example, as set-up file 19b. The memory 18 of the computer 12 is capable of storing multiple set-up files, so that when a user desires a particular arrangement of settings, the related set-up file can be selected from the computer 12 and uploaded to the scanner's working memory 16.
This prior art method of saving multiple set-up files on a computer allows a user to quickly change the settings on the scanner without the tedious repetitive manual entry required through use of the scanner user interface (keyboard and display) alone. However, a disadvantage of this method is that it requires the user to have access to a personal computer, and interface hardware (i.e. cable or docking port) in order to effectuate the changes to the scanner's working memory. Not only is this costly, but it can also be cumbersome to transport the personal computer and interface hardware, even if, for example, a lap top personal computer is used.
The present invention overcomes at least some of the problems presented in the prior art and provides additional advantages over the prior art, such advantages will become clear upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.